À tout jamais!
by KatPrim
Summary: Après la révolte, tout le monde se reconstruit, entre autre Katniss et Peeta, mais qu'adviendrait-il s'ils auraient oublié une personne, enfaite la personne...et si leurs cauchemars recommençaient...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je vous écrit ce court prologue, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je dois tout d'abord dicter que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture. **

Jamais, au grand jamais j'aurais pensé que ça recommencerait. Pourtant, j'avais toujours un petit doute, une voix qui me chuchotait que rien n'était terminée, que tout ne faisait que commencer. Je croyais vraiment avoir eu ma dose de combats et de morts sur la conscience, mais apparemment ils en ont décidé autrement. Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là… jamais, surtout pour lui.

Après avoir porté ma sœur à sa tombe, la seule personne en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, la seule qui me comprenait vraiment. Après que ma mère m'est laissée tomber pour une certaine construction d'hôpital. Après que Gale est tué ma sœur à coup de bombes, que mon mentor s'enivre pour oublier qu'il est pris ici avec moi et… lui, que Peeta soit devenu complètement fou et qu'il me déteste à n'en mourir, naïvement je croyais vraiment que les tourments de la vie m'oublieraient un peu, mais… je me suis trompé encore une fois.

J'avoue que je me doutais bien que quelque chose arriverait tôt ou tard, les Hunger Games, une révolte, des pacificateurs comme Thread ou encore la fin du monde… mais ça, jamais…

Je porte déjà le titre de, perturbé mentale, alors je vous laisse une petite idée ou j'en suis aujourd'hui. Et eux nous obliges à faire l'irréparable, cette chose dont nous seront brimés à jamais, lui et moi. Ils le font qu'en pensant à eux. Et bien sûr, en bon samaritain… il a accepté… pourquoi… pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, je sais qu'il ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il me fait, même après tout ce temps. Je sais que pour lui ce ne sera qu'une partie de sa vie à oublier… oublier, ce mot dont je n'ai jamais pu trouver le sens. Et lui ne sait toujours pas qu'il me brisera… à tout jamais…

**vous vous posez probablement beaucoup de questions, ah... c'est ce que je désirais, mais ne vous inquiété pas, j'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre au plus vite. j'attend vos reviews, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bien ou pas je veux savoir votre avis... merci d'avance! **


	2. Chapter 2

**bonjour, je suis de retour avec un autre chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais les prochains le seront. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, Starkinette, Tesara, Mariemarc44 et Leah12345, c'est vraiment très apprécié. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira... **

Déjà cinq ans. Cinq ans que la révolte est terminée, que ma sœur est disparue, que Paylor est devenue présidente, que ma mère m'a laissé tomber, que Gale travaille pour le département de sécurité du Capitole et que Haymitch et moi sommes revenu au district. Et quatre ans, sept mois et 21 jours que lui… que Peeta est revenu.

Au début, je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi, Peeta agissait comme si rien ne c'était produit. Il ne parlait ni des Hunger Games, ni de la révolte. Peeta ne faisait même pas allusion à son conditionnement. Mais, ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il ne mentionnait jamais ce que nous avions vécu ensemble et encore moins de son amour qu'il avait eu pour moi. C'était très étrange, mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer.

L'après-midi même de son arrivé, celui-ci était venu planter des Primevères dans mon jardin et à partir de ce jour il était devenu mon ami… ou plutôt mon meilleur ami. À tous les matins, sans exception, il m'apportait des pains et finissait par rester afin de combattre nos cauchemars ensemble. Pour nous aider à passer à autre chose, j'avais eu l'idée de concevoir un livre. Aujourd'hui, ces pages contiennent les souvenirs des personnes qui ont croisé notre chemin, à moi et à Peeta.

Ce projet là nous avait bien aidés, mais après un certain moment, nous avions transcrit tous nos mémoires. En conséquent, mes cauchemars étaient réapparut très rapidement. C'était hors de question, pour moi, de demander à Peeta de rester pour affronter mes bourreaux la nuit. Alors, j'ai continué à les vivre seules. J'avais compris, depuis longtemps, que le garçon des pains était disparu à tout jamais et que, Peeta et moi étions seulement des amis. Il n'y avait plus rien de tendre ou de romantique dans ses gestes envers moi, juste de l'amitié pure et simple.

D'après mon mentor, ce n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger mentalement. Mais, moi je savais très bien qu'il m'avait oublié… à tout jamais.

Le premier mois que j'ai passé au district, a été plutôt douloureux et effrayant. Je n'étais qu'un corps inanimé, mais mon esprit, lui, était dans une sorte de délires sans fin. J'avais beau crier à m'en perdre la voix, mais mon enveloppe corporelle ne réagissait plus. Haymitch et Sae Boui-boui, ceux qui avaient pris la place de mes parents, étaient très horrifié par cette scène. C'était seulement après… son arrivé que j'avais repris possession de ma personne.

Delly, Sam et Clara, les copains de Peeta étaient revenus peu de temps après lui. Avec le temps, je m'étais m'y à trainer avec eux et à faire partie de leur bande. Si Peeta avait oublié tout l'amour qu'il avait eu pour moi, ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis.

Sam, son meilleur ami, n'en faisait pas de cas. Mais pour ce qui est des filles par contre… Au début, Delly me jetait quelques coups d'œil interrogateurs, mais je faisais comme si je ne comprenais pas… pour me protéger. Tant qu'à Clara… en premier, je ne saisissais pas pourquoi elle s'extasiait autant face au manque de réaction de Peeta envers moi. Mais, j'ai ensuite compris que cela faisait bien son affaire car, d'après Delly, elle avait un gros béguin pour ce dernier depuis toute jeune.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait à cette vie d'amitié. Cela m'a pris quelques années par contre. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile bien entendu, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais lui rappeler tous ces souvenirs déchirants. J'avoue qu'il me manque ce garçon des pains. J'essaie d'y penser le moins possible, c'est trop douloureux.

Parfois, je rêve de lui, c'est quand je me réveille que la douleur reprend de plus belle. Seul un cri perçant me délivre… à peine… de la souffrance. Mais, je soupçonne mon esprit de se protéger, comme s'il ne veut pas que je réalise le tout d'un coup, ce qui expliquerait les quelques rêves distancés. Je n'ai pas l'impression que mon essence réalise que, quoi qu'il fasse pour me garder saine d'esprit, je serai à tout jamais… brisée.

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier Starkinette, Tesara, Leah 12345, Mimi 12 et Marshmallows, pour vos reviews... c'est très encourageant. Maintenant, je voudrais aussi souligner que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment à la lumière de mes autres chapitres, mais il était plutôt nécessaire. Les autres seront beaucoup plus intriguant. Pour les fans de Peeniss... ne vous découragez pas, car je crois que vous serez comblés dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et bonne lecture... **

Encore une nuit horrible, emplit de cauchemars et de tremblements. Je me réveille, comme à l'habitude, toute en sueur. Après quelques temps, je me suis habituée… ce n'est qu'une autre journée à affronter. Alors, je commence par une douche et j'accroche mon faux sourire habituel sur un visage que je ne reconnais plus depuis longtemps déjà. C'est pour Prim que je le fais, je lui dois de vivre une belle vie… pour elle.

Je descends les marches et comme à l'habitude un panier remplit de pâtisseries est posé sur la table. Peeta… avant, tout me rappelait à lui. L'odeur de levure et de cannelle qui rôdent à tous les matins, le soleil levant ou la brunante, le thé, mes lacets. C'est fou, mais même les vêtements de Cinna ramenaient mes pensées à lui. Le temps où il… m'aimait. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à passer à autre chose… comme le docteur Aurélius m'a conseillé.

Je me prends deux pains au fromage et je me dirige vers la maison de mon mentor. Comme à l'habitude, ses oies trainent dans son jardin sans surveillance. Une autre cuvé pour Haymitch. Je pousse un long soupir de découragement avant d'entrer.

-Haymitch, je…Une odeur nauséabonde me secoue l'estomac…oh! Encore une fois. Je toussote pour ne pas m'étouffer et cours vers les fenêtres pour aérer. Je dépose le déjeuner d'Haymitch sur la table. Je ramasse ma chaudière habituelle et la remplie d'eau.

En m'approchant du salon, j'aperçois mon mentor étendu de tout son long sur la causeuse, un peu de vomi sur un coin de sa bouche. Découragé, je prends mon élan et lui jette le contenu du récipient en pleine figure. Je m'apprête à échapper à son canif, mais rien ne se produit, Haymitch est toujours agonisant. Soudain, une image d'horreur me survient à l'esprit, et si… non… non, il ne peut pas… Haymitch… pas comme ma petite sœur… pas comme Rue… non

-Haymitch… HAYMITCH, je le brasse de toutes mes forces, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sous la panique, je le gifle de toutes mes forces.

-T'es folle ou quoi? S'écrit-il d'une voix rauque en se tenant la joue. Il se relève avec misère du divan.

-Je… je, balbutie-je sous le choc. Je me laisse tomber sur la causeuse et mes yeux deviennent embués. Je cligne des paupières afin de ne pas pleurer. –Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de boire comme ça?

-Je crois que je suis assez grand pour décider de mes faits et gestes… chérie, s'exclame-t-il en me toisant du regard. Il se lève pour aller chercher de la glace dans son congélateur.

-Je croyais que vous étiez… mort, murmurai-je terrorisée par cette image.

-Cela aurait été le moindre de mes soucis chérie… le moindre de mes soucis, chuchote-t-il à lui-même.

-Et bien pas pour moi figurez-vous…, m'écriai-je en lui faisant face. –Et pourquoi vous dites ça? Depuis quand voulez-vous mourir à ce point?

-Depuis hier soir…, il dit ces mots en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Il se retourne et voit mon visage interrogateur.

-Pourquoi? Dis-je en prenant bien soin de détacher les syllabes. Je le vois hésiter un instant et pour Haymitch, cela lui enlève beaucoup de crédibilité, car habituellement il répond du tac au tac.

-Parce que, j'ai enfin compris que je serai pris, toute ma vie avec toi et Peeta au district 12… crois-moi… c'est très difficile à encaisser. Au moment où je rouvre la bouche pour répliquer, il me pousse vers l'extérieur en me disant de le laisser tranquille et que Peeta et moi, devrions nous occuper de nos vies lamentables plutôt que de jouer au babysitting avec lui. Ma peur ce change soudain en frustration.

Wow! Très gentil Haymitch, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement rester avec nous ici, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point. Je prends mon arc et, pour me décompresser, je me dirige vers la forêt.

Aujourd'hui, la chasse est redevenue un de mes passe-temps favoris, ce qui n'était pas le cas au début. Je ne pouvais plus tuer… les armes… le sang… je ne pouvais plus. Quand j'empoignais mon arc, un haut le cœur me prenait instantanément. Pourtant, le Docteur Aurélius m'avait fait comprendre que je devais recommencer mes activités, afin de me trouver une routine. Ce que je fis avec le livre, mais quelque chose me manquait et après plusieurs semaines, Peeta s'en était rendu compte…

Alors, un jour… en bon ami, Peeta m'avait demandé de lui montrer à fabriquer un arc. Ce que j'avais fait sans poser trop de questions. Quelques jours plus tard, il était venu chez moi avec un paquet… mon arme. Mais, il n'avait rien de cruel ou de sanglant… Peeta avait peint l'arc en noir et avait dessiné une fleur épanouie sur la courbe. Et à ce moment, il m'avait dit très précisément :

-Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais recommencer à chasser… parce que, maintenant que nous avons le droit de passer la clôture, ça pourrait être dangereux… les ours et tout ça. –De toute façon, nous avons tous beaucoup plus confiance en toi qu'aux trappeurs qu'ils ont engagé au cas où.

Ces mots…, je les avais bues comme une petite adolescente, il a une certaine emprise sur moi… et je déteste ça. C'est peut-être pour cela que je me souviens toujours de tout ce qu'il me dit. À partir de ce jour, je me suis remise à chasser en toute liberté de conscience. Heureusement pour moi.

-Hey… Katniss, ce cri me ramène soudain à la réalité et quand je me retourne j'aperçois Delly qui court vers moi. Oh génial! Elle est avec sa poufiasse d'amie. –Je…, elle essaie de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal et après quelques respirations elle reprend. –Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais cette après-midi, parce qu'il fait une chaleur assez exceptionnelle et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous au lac.

-Heu… je

-C'est seulement parce que nous avons besoin d'un guide pour s'y rendre, rectifie Clara. Delly lui jette un regard noir avant de m'assurer qu'elle avait la réelle intention de m'inviter à passer la journée avec eux avant même de savoir qu'ils iraient à la plage. Quand elle voit que j'hésite elle enchaine.

-Nous avons l'intention de passer la soirée là-bas, alors…

-Delly c'est plutôt dangereux la nuit…

-C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de toi pour nous défendre, s'exclame-t-elle toute heureuse d'avoir trouvé un argument.

-Oh non! Ne t'en fais surtout pas Katniss, Peeta sera là pour nous protéger, alors si tu ne veux pas venir…, rajoute Clara en se regardant les ongles.

-D'accord, alors bonne promenade, marmonnai-je les poings serrés et en retournant vers la forêt.

-Non… non Katniss attend, s'écrie Delly en m'empoignant le bras, je t'en prie vient avec nous, me supplie-t-elle. À ce moment j'entends Clara soupirer derrière-moi.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, j'y serai, finis-je par dire. Elle fait un grand sourire et se pousse afin de me laisser passer.

Je passe mon avant-midi à chasser et à maudire cette chère Clara. Je vais ensuite chez-moi préparer mon sac à dos pour l'après-midi. Pendant que je place mon manteau dans le fond de mon sac, quelqu'un arrive derrière moi. Un frisson me parcours tout le corps.

-Alors… t'es prête…, demande-t-il et je sens un sourire moqueur dans sa voix. Peeta sait très bien que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller me baigner, mais il sait aussi qu'on ne peut rien refuser à cette chère Delly.

-Plus que jamais, m'exclamai-je en roulant des yeux, je me retourne vers lui. Peeta est adossé à mon comptoir, il tient un sac à dos et me sourit de son sourire ravageur. Je fais bien attention de ne pas me piéger dans le flot de ses yeux et j'empoigne mon sac pour le suivre.

Delly, Sam et d'autres amis de ceux-ci, nous attendent à l'extérieur. Je vois Clara faire un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, dont je ne connais pas le nom, et elle se dirige vers Peeta en se faisant coquine.

-Salut Peeta, dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Je tourne de l'œil et soupire un grand coup avant de me diriger vers la forêt.

Cette fille adore me mettre mal à l'aise, depuis le tout début. Mais, ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout, ces de me montrer que Peeta n'a plus aucun sentiment envers moi. La plupart du temps, Delly la réprimande, mais il n'y a rien à faire. La première année, cela me faisait tellement mal que je courais chez-moi me réfugier dans un coin sombre. Mais, maintenant j'ai appris à me contrôler et ça ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid, en tout cas j'essaie…

Un cri m'arrache de mes pensées et comme si je serais retournée dans l'arène, j'arme mon arc en une fraction de seconde et pointe le bout de ma flèche sur… Clara. Celle-ci se débat comme une furie, elle fait tout son possible afin de se déprendre d'une petite toile d'araignée.

-Maudite bestiole dégoutante! Mais qu'est-ce-que ça fait ici…, s'écrie-t-elle.

-Mais tu t'attendais à quoi… à une forêt enchantée avec pleins de petits flamants roses et remplies de papillons…, répondis-je du tac au tac, je me retourne pour continuer mon chemin en bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Non, mais quelle idiote. Ça aurait pu être vraiment dangereux, elle va nous attirer des ennuis celle-là.

-Hey, ça va? me demande Peeta en riant. Il se marre en plus. Quand il voit ma frustration, il s'arrête net. –Katniss… ris un peu… c'était juste amusant, elle est tellement parfaite que s'en était juste hilarant…

Mais je n'écoute plus, je suis resté bloqué sur le mot… parfaite. Alors, mes idées… que je me faisais… étaient réelles, ça fait encore plus mal que ce que je croyais. J'en ai le souffle coupé, comme si on m'aurait mis un point dans les entrailles. Je m'arrête quelques instants pour reprendre ma respiration et quand Peeta s'approche avec un regard inquiet, je le contourne et continue mon chemin beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, mais j'essaie de les retenir du mieux que je peux.

Nous arrivons enfin au lac. Quand je me retourne, ils sont adossés à un arbre ou assis pour reprendre leur souffle. Il n'y a que Peeta… il est debout, près d'un arbre et je sens son regard sur moi… je le sais, car mon visage s'embrase.

-Alors… c'est le lac, claquai-je en leur pointant du doigt la petite mare derrière moi. Je m'éloigne et dépose ma serviette sur le sol afin de pouvoir me détendre.

Pourtant, j'aurais dû le savoir que ça arriverait un jour. Ça fait cinq ans qu'elle lui court après… ça fait cinq ans qu'elle fait son agace auprès de lui… mes yeux se remplissent d'eau et je bas des paupières pour ne pas pleurer.

Pendant que les autres se baignent, je me prends une pomme dans mon sac et m'étends pour regarder le ciel. J'inspire profondément et essaie de penser à autre chose. Une brise fait bouger quelques arbres au-dessus de moi, le bruit des feuilles me rappelle à quel point la nature est reposante. Les oiseaux chantent leur joie et plusieurs nuages se faufilent dans le ciel d'un bleu clair… bleu… un si beau bleu. Je me sens si bien maintenant… comme réconforté, je ferme les yeux et un sourire ridicule se dessine sur mon visage. Soudain, je comprends mon bien-être. J'ouvre les yeux immédiatement et mon sourire disparait en un claquement de doigts.

Je finis ma pomme et la jette par-dessus ma tête… il faut que je me change les idées, car je sens encore les larmes qui me submergent. Je me relève et prends ma bouteille d'eau pour en prendre une gorgée. Mais, l'horreur se produit… Clara… mais c'est quoi ça. Je m'étouffe et quand je relève la tête, tous les regards sont tournés vers le, plus que magnifique, corps de Clara. Celle-ci se tient près de moi et se trémousse afin de leur montrer son nouveau… maillot, tranché en deux… mais elle est exhibitionniste ou quoi. On dirait qu'elle porte qu'un soutient gorge et une petite culotte… et plutôt sexy la culotte.

Peeta ne peut pas aimer ce genre de fille, c'est impossible. Je dois me faire des idées pour leur relation… ce n'est pas possible. Mais, quand je regarde dans sa direction… je vois que c'est tout à fait possible. Les autres applaudissent et certains gars la sifflent. Mais, Peeta reste courtois. Sam lui donne un petit coup amical comme pour le féliciter.

Je m'empare de mon arc et fuis dans les bois à la recherche d'un martyre sur qui je pourrais me défouler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant j'ai fait une croix sur Peeta, il y a déjà longtemps… mais, je crois qu'au fond de moi… je croyais que peut-être, un jour… Peeta… reviendrait vers moi… qu'il se souviendrait… mais je me trompais encore une fois. Il n'y a que lui pour me faire ressentir ça. Il n'y a que Peeta… pour me faire baisser ma garde… ou pour… ou pour que j'omisse à ma promesse. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer pour un garçon.

Un pauvre chien de prairie passe devant moi et je le morcelle de deux flèches. Un cri de rage passe mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir. Je prends le temps de me calmer et je dépèce l'animal… le premier inoffensif que j'anéantis depuis… bien longtemps.

La brunante surviens, alors je reviens tranquillement sur ma serviette en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder les autres, au cas où il m'aurait entendu hurler. Mais, après quelques secondes je m'aperçois qu'ils sont suffisamment occupés à souper autour d'un petit feu. Alors, heureusement pour moi, personne ne s'est rendu compte de ma disparition. Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Hey, Katniss tu viens m'apprendre à nager? Me demande Peeta derrière moi. Je regarde la forêt en arrière et le regarde lui, hébété.

-Mais, tu arrives d'où? Demandai-je.

-De nuuuul part, répond Peeta lentement l'air interloqué et je m'aperçois qu'il me regarde bizarrement, pourquoi?

-Pour rien, répondis-je presqu'avant qu'il est terminé et je me détourne.

-Katniss, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Rien, répondis-je et c'est seulement là que je m'aperçois que ma voix tremble.

Peeta prend place sur un coin de ma serviette et essaie de capturer mes yeux, mais je fuis. Il saisit mon visage et me force à le regarder. Son regard capture le miens et il est si intense que j'en perds le souffle. Je suis pris au piège et la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de rougir. C'est la première fois qu'il me touche de cette façon depuis une éternité.

-Je sais quand vous mentez mademoiselle Everdeen, je te connais depuis assez longtemps, murmure-t-il, en tentant de déchiffrer. C'est la première fois qu'il fait une petite allusion à notre passé et j'en reste bouche bée.

-Je…, je me racle la gorge bruyamment. À ce moment Sam appel Peeta et lui demande quelque chose qui m'échappe complètement. Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel et cela me libère de ma captivité. Ses doigts glissent sur la peau de mon visage, ceci me laisse une sensation de vide et de froid. Je m'éloigne en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher. Il soupir et s'éloigne, avec son ami, dans la noirceur de la forêt. Je grogne de mécontentement et me renfrogne. Pourquoi mon corps réagis de cette manière, même après toute ces années. Je devrai me départir de Peeta Mellark, autrement il m'arrachera la seule parcelle de bon sens qu'il me reste.

Je me rapproche du feu et Delly me fait signe en pointant la place à côté d'elle. Alors, je m'exécute et vais m'assoir près d'elle.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, j'apprends même que je suis invitée au mariage de d'un couple d'ami de Peeta. Je les remercie sans grande conviction, moi et les mariages…

-J'espère bien pouvoir être accompagné de Carl cette fois, murmure Delly, à mon oreille et je la vois rougir en regardant le garçon en question, ce qui m'arrache un petit sourire. Peeta m'avait déjà parlé de Delly et son nouveau coup de foudre. Mais, Carl ne faisait que la repousser à chaque demande.

-Je te le souhaite, murmurai-je à mon tour.

-Moi, je crois bien que je serai accompagné de Peeta, s'exclame Clara et elle se tourne vers moi. –Et toi Katniss… avec qui ira tu, susurre-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-J'en sais rien, marmonnai-je. Elle a un petit rire moqueur et se détourne de moi, comme si je n'étais qu'un clou trop usé pour continuer à me frapper sur la tête. Je me sens trembler de frustration.

-Je crois que je mettrai ma robe…

-Tu sais quoi… espèce de sale égoïste, m'écriai-je en prenant place devant elle, -je crois que tu es jalouse, car tu sais très bien que Peeta me considère comme une bonne amie… tandis que toi…, je la regarde dégouté, tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville… alors pourquoi il te considèrerait.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez...?**


End file.
